uglydollfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Novafan365/Appointing Admins (or Why I Have Suddenly Come Back after Seven Years of Inactivity)
You all probably thought I was dead, didn't you? As a matter of fact, not only am I still alive, but I've also been getting emails every single time edits a page around here... for a while this was never an issue, but then that Uglydolls Movie came out and this place (and my inbox...) has been getting more activity ever since. Now this in and of itself is fine, but it's recently come to my attention that people have been creating joke/spam pages here - this is something I hate seeing, anywhere. Period. So I've decided, after seven long years, to finally get off my ass and try to help this wiki get into shape. How do I plan on doing that? By appointing admins, of course! I have neither the time, nor the desire, to be doing any management of this website, so this is the best course of action here. I will be granting three users admin powers, no more, no less. One of those admins will also be a bureaucrat. These three admins will be in charge of running this place (adding images, upholding quality standards THEY set, removing spam, blocking unruly visitors, granting new admin/rollback rights, etc.) To become an admin, those interested must demonstrate to me that they will be: 1) Active users who regularly check on the status of the wiki (No sense giving someone admin powers if they don't plan on sticking around to use them.) 2) Responsible and level-headed with the powers they wield (Uglydoll Wiki isn't my first rodeo, folks. I've seen all the annoying, high-school-caliber drama that plays out on these sites, firsthand, because some admins don't know how to govern responsibly. In fact, if I find out that any admin has been provoking/sustaining needless drama here, I will briefly come out of retirement so I can personally demote them.) 3) Uphold a high level of quality standards. This means, at the very least, making sure pages are written in grammatically correct English, with proper spelling, punctuation, etc. I don't know much about adding templates, etc, so you might have to consult Wikia Staff or something on that. NOTE: It will be up to the Admins to create a set of rules for quality standards. I do not have time for that. Those who are interested, please leave a reply below explaining why you should be selected. Users have two weeks from the time this blog is posted to make their cases. After that, I will be making appointments. For now, I have granted temporary Admin status to Eckcro. Please direct any complaints about spam, etc, to him for the time being. Thanks everyone. I look forward to hearing back from you all. EDIT: The two weeks have elapsed. Due to a, *ahem*, shortage, of candidates, Eckcro is the sole bureaucrat for this wiki. Please direct all questions, comments, and concerns to him. I will be retaining my own powers, but will not be using them, as I'm officially retiring - for good this time. So long, and thanks for all the fish. Category:Blog posts